Anniversaty
by Elizabeth Anne19
Summary: Axel has to find the perfect gift. There is no other option for him, it has to be perfect and he has to show Roxas he cared because they've been together for three months and friends much longer. What'll happen when he goes to the jewelry store and something catches his shocking green eyes?


**This is a gift for my Tumblr Roxas for his three month anniversary with my Tumblr Axel. I hope it's really good and I hope you all like it.**

Axel couldn't help but smile as he got out of his car, he had one day left before his anniversary and he wanted so dearly to get his little blonde bombshell sometimes meaningful. The red-head had many ideas already, and even several pieces of jewelry on hold for him to decide upon, but he just couldn't look at any of the pieces without thinking of how odd they might look on him, or how meaningless they are if you think about it; their just trinkets that looked pretty.

The teen ran a hand through his hair, setting his thumb in a belt loop on his hip and stood in the middle of the early morning sloth at the local mall. The jewelry stores hadn't even opened yet, they didn't open until eleven on Saturday but it was ten. He thought he'd waited long enough jittery playing of the violin in his apartment to kill time. Axel's head swiveled from side to side, looking at the normal Saturday morning crowd of old women and couples well past their prime who went out to enjoy time when most of the cruelly, obnoxious people were still in bed sleeping off hangovers.

The red-head himself had gone to a party the night before, being unable to say no to his musician friend when he said it'd be the best damn party of the year. His blonde had been too tired after work to go and the only reason Axel didn't go over to give him a back massage and make him comfortable was because he wanted to wake up early and come here for Roxas' gift.

Axel grabbed his phone out of his pocket to make sure he hadn't missed a text from his boyfriend of two months and twenty-nine days. He'd missed their last anniversary because he hadn't known Roxas was into month-a-versaries, so he wasn't about to make that mistake again. He had a week reminder and a day before reminder set to ensure he didn't miss it. Roxas hadn't text or phoned yet so he put his phone onto vibrate to not mess with the serene peace of the mall and he started walking towards the food court.

The teen grabbed a bubble-tea at the Big Orange and he grabbed a seat in the empty food court, he'd never been in the mall with so few people. Large crowds and noise were more his thing; big cities always awake, crowded streets where people walked out of his way because of his aura, not cross the streets because they're scared. The few people who saw him gave him a disapproving look, his tight pants and leather jacket might not have been the best option for the early morning. Thinking back he should have worn his black paletot coat. Maybe he should have tied his hair back as well.

Once his phone told him it was ten minutes after eleven Axel got up and brought the remnants of his drink with him as he head towards the jewelry shop once again. He gave the three women behind the glass a smile, only one of them had seen him before and didn't look like she was about to press the hidden security button behind the counter. Yeah, wearing the leather jacket wasn't the smart thing to do.

Axel reached up and unzipped his jacket and gave the girl he knew a smile. "Hello Kiari, I told you I'd be coming back." The younger of the three girls gave him a smile and nod her head.

"Would you like me to go get those items for you sir?" The mahogany haired girl sent the boy a smile as he motioned to the back room, his name just on the tip of her tongue, but she met many 'sirs' throughout her day.

"Sure thing, I'm just going to browse again, is that good?" Kiari nod her head and head into the back room, giving the two women an encouraging smile and motioned with her head towards the red-head who was once again looking at the case with the pendants. One of the women looked literally scared of Axel but the other bucked up enough courage to walked over on her side of the glass, her hands holding each other as she straightened her back, Axel did his best to ignore her slightly shivering form by taking a half step back and giving her a kind smile.

"Is there anything I can help you with sir?"

"Well, I'm looking for an anniversary gift for my boyfriend. I haven't found anything that stands out just yet, and it's tomorrow." Axel gave a weak smile, he was going to have to make sure to get a small gift next time.

Verdant green eyes scanned over the silver and gold behind the case and landed on a small velvet box were two pendants. One was a heart with a puzzle piece no longer in the center and the other was the missing piece. The green orbs attached themselves to the two pendants and His point at them, "Can I see those please?" the read head looked up at the woman, his eyes wide with what might be the perfect gift.

The woman nod her head with a weak smile. Glad she could help as she pulled the small velvet box out, making sure the pendants remained where they were without sliding. She set the box on the counter and Axel gently picked up the small pendants, giving them a once over.

They were perfect. Roxas had always complete him, even when they were friends before they got together romantically. He couldn't ask for a better gift to give the blonde. "I'll take them. How much?" There was no hesitation in his voice, his eyes brightened and a huge smile crossed his face, he had to have those pendants and he had to have them by tomorrow. He didn't care if he had to go find a small job to do for someone to help pay for it, he didn't think they were that much, but he also wasn't sure if they were silver or gold.

"Oh, alright sir. Xion, go tell Kiari he's found something else, will you?" The raven haired girl on the other side of the store nod her head and slipped into the back. "It'll be eighty-three dollars sir." Axel pulled out his wallet, thinking over the price in his head just to calculate if he needed to take an extra sift or if it was in the budget he allot himself and Roxas per month for dates and whatnot. He pulled out his bank card and hand it over with a smile once they were at the front of the shop. "Would you like it gift wrap? Only an extra ten dollars."

"Uh, does it come with the box?"

"Yes."

"Then no thank you." The woman nod her head and started the process of checking out the two joining items.

-

The next day Axel rolled out of bed groggy, Demyx had pulled him out to another party and it was twenty minutes past his usual wake up time, he wouldn't be waking up at all if it hadn't been for the insistent buzzing from his phone on his nightstand. He burrowed deeper into the pillows and blankets for a moment, hiding from Demyx until he realized that the blonde would be sleeping off a hangover.

His hand wrapped around the insistently vibrating device and Axel pulled it towards himself, ignoring the name and simply answering it, putting it to his ear with a slight scowl. "Hello?" He was made aware his voice was groggy so he cleared his throat before the other person could say anything.

"Axel? I'm sorry, are you asleep babe?" Roxas' sweet voice caught his attention and Axel smiled into his pillow. "Damn Ax, I'm up. Isn't this a little late for you?" Axel smiled as he snuggled into his pillow, to late for going back to sleep but he didn't want to wake up just yet.

"Dem had me out last night I didn't get back until two." The stupid smile on Axel's face was something he'd probably only let the blonde see if ever given the option.

"Oh, should I call back later than?"

"No, no. I'm awake." Axel pushed himself up a little, a moment of fear that Roxas would hang up clutching at his tired mind. "What's up babe? Why'd you wake up so early?" The red-head looked around the room with wide eyes, doing his best to wake his mind up and think over if he and Roxas had any plans before noon.

"Well, I was just calling to say good morning beautiful."

"Mmm, maidin gra."

"Maiden? Axel I'm not a damn girl, I know I look a little feminine, but I thought sex kinda established that when you-"

"Rox, Rox, Rox. I didn't call you a girl. Maidin is Gaelic for morning, and I really don't need a boner now as you describe all those wonderful things I did to you unless you wanna try your hand at phone sex." The red-head couldn't help the smirk he got as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm out in public Ax, I can't be doing anything like that."

"So if you weren't then phone sex would be an option?" Axel's smirk grew, he wasn't sure if he wanted to try to turn the teen on, but he didn't know where he was and getting him into a bad situation wasn't really on his to do list for their anniversary.

"I'm not talking about this now Axel O'Riley. I'll be over there in a five minutes."

"Oh, alright. Do you have your key with you? I've got to hop in the shower."

"Yes, I do." Axel gave a quick confirmation and the two hung up after a soft 'I love you' on Roxas' end and a big 'I love you!' from Axel as he stretched out every word just for the blonde because he didn't care if his neighbors heard him that close after waking up.

-

Axel walked out of the bathroom with his towel around his waist, he'd heard Roxas come in but had ignored it to finish rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, knowing that if he did anything but get the suds out it would get into his eyes and that'd be more painful than anything he'd ever felt.

Roxas was laying out on the couch, his hand holding the TV remote and he was aimlessly flipping through channels. With a smirk Axel head into his room and grabbed up his phone as he began finding good clothes to wear for their anniversary. He brought up the blondes number and smiled as he hit talk and raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"I'm naked."

"Shut up and get dressed Axel." Roxas hung up and Axel flinched a little, he figured when Roxas called him by his last name earlier he was in shit, this just proved it. Axel tossed his phone onto the bed and got himself dressed, slipping his hands through his hair was a glob of gel in his hand, working the wax-like substance through his locks and twisting at the ends of a few to give his head his classic fire-ball look.

Once dressed Axel walked out of his room and towards the blonde on the couch, throwing a leg over Roxas' hips and straddling his waist. "Alright, how did I fuck up this time Rox?" He leaned down to press a kiss to Roxas' lips but was stopped.

"You didn't say it."

"Huh?" Axel stopped, his heart racing, he was sure he'd said Roxas he loved him. He couldn't probably go over to Mrs. Dipper across the hall and ask if she'd heard him too. "Roxas, what are you-"

"You forgot again, didn't you? You always forget."

"Roxas, it's only our third anniversary. It's going to take me a few more to get it just right." Axel cupped the blondes cheeks and kissed his lips gently, putting the blondes head up a little for a better angle as he licked the seam of his lips. "Sorry I didn't say it babe. I'll make sure to get it right next month, and the month after that, and just maybe skip the month after that just to keep things fresh." Axel gave a light smile and pressed another passionate kiss to Roxas' lips.

"Your demand for phone sex while I was in public was also unwelcome. Do I get an apology for that?" Roxas spoke against Axel's lips, his soft pedals turning up in a slight sneer.

"Did it turn you on?"

"Yes. That's the problem."

"Then no." Axel pulled himself away from the blonde and stood up, moving over to grab his jacket off the back of one of the chairs set up by his small square dining table strewn with papers and his laptop. "So, where are we off to babe?" part of him was hoping the blonde wanted to stay in, but looking at his clothing he knew Roxas wanted a day out.

"Axel, I want to give you your present now." Axel raised an eyebrow, his arms already in the sleeves of his jacket as he flipped the lapel to fix it.

"Oh, alright Roxas. I"ll give you yours too then." Axel walked over to the blonde on the couch and sat down, turned towards the blonde with a smile on his face. He pulled the box out of his pocket and held it out in front of Roxas. "Alright, now you get to choose one, so make sure you choose wisely." Roxas' smile went hugely wide and he accept the box gingerly. He opened it and he turned into a huge giggling mess, laughing, happy mess.

"Axel, oh my god. They're beautiful, you shouldn't have spent this much." Axel gave the blonde a smile as he was pulled into a strong kiss, the blondes lips pressed firmly against his. "I love them, they're perfect." Axel picked up the heart piece and Axel grabbed it from him, unclasping it and setting it around his neck.

"You look beautiful, Roxas." Axel pressed a light kiss to the blondes lips as he held the blondes chin between his thumb and finger, tilting his head up to look down at the pendant. "I love you so much." Roxas grabbed the other pendant and put it around the red heads neck, their foreheads pressed together.

"Thank you Axel. I love it." Axel pressed his lips to the blondes in a light kiss.

"Don't thank me Roxas. You deserve much more. I just wanted something to show you that We belong together."


End file.
